


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Koumorii



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koumorii/pseuds/Koumorii
Summary: Something I’ve pulled from my Fanfiction account, a Tamakyo fanfic!“A sweet interlude between Tamaki and Kyoya before Club hours. What will come of it? Songfic: I Wanna Hold Your Hand. Please read and enjoy!”





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Kyoya Ootori sighed as he settled himself into his seat just before Host Club activities were to begin. He opened his laptop and began doing the weekly figures of the earnings and deductions for the Club's expenses. He typed away, never noticing the violet eyes that were watching him from afar, in a dark corner of the room.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand..._

All of a sudden a pair of arms had wrapped around his upper torso, careful not to knock the laptop off his lap and not to strangle him. He gave an annoyed growl and looked over his shoulder at the King of the Host Club. "Tamaki, I don't have time for your foolish antics, now get off. I have to finish calculating the earnings and losses from this week and your idiotic idea to go to the beach." he said dryly, pressing a hand on the blondes head to keep him at bay.

Tamaki struggled for a moment and then went limp. "Mommy doesn't love Daddy... Mommy doesn't want to cuddle with Daddy..." he whined pitifully. Kyoya only scowled and went back to his work. Tamaki looked up and ceased his fake fit and pulled a face. He wanted Kyoya to notice him! His eyes lit up, he had it!

The blonde stood gracefully and walked over to the piano, running his long fingers over the cover and then sliding it up to reveal the ivory keys. He pulled the piano bench out and took a seat, glancing at the clock and seeing he only had about 15 minutes to accomplish his task he set to work and played a soft melody. He could hear the tapping of Kyoya's fingers on the laptop's keyboard slow and then eventually stop as he continued playing.

_When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand..._

Kyoya looked up from his work with a small frown. Somehow the blonde seemed to know that he couldn't resist his exquisite playing and decided to use it against him. Kyoya let out another soft sigh and snapped his laptop closed. There was no way he could get his work done now that the idiotic blonde was playing piano. He set his laptop down on the table and stood from the couch to stretch his legs.

Kyoya hadn't been paying attention to where he was moving to, but Tamaki was and he was silently pleased at the reaction he was getting out of the Shadow King.

Tamaki watched as Kyoya made his way absentmindedly over to the piano and now stood openly staring as Tamaki's long fingered hands glided effortlessly across the black and white keys. He smiled to himself and kept playing, his violet eyes trained on the boy next to him with a look of longing and love hidden beneath their soft playful outer exterior.

He loved watching Tamaki play. He loved hearing the beautiful sounds coming from the piano as he did so, and he loved watching the expressions cross Tamaki's face as he played. He couldn't see his face now, but he had a feeling that perhaps his expression was pensive, or tranquil. He smiled slightly, a real smile and just listened.

_Oh please, say to me... You'll let me be your man. And please, say to me... You'll let me hold your hand..._

Tamaki knew that there was no way that they could ever really be. He had dreamed of it, but he knew that too much was to be lost if they ever were. He sighed quietly and resolved just to be happy for the times that they had together. Like now, just watching that small smile appear on Kyoya's face as he played was enough to make him melt and the world to fall into its perfect place.

Kyoya's fingers itched to take those long beautiful fingers of the blonde's into his own and just hold his hand. He heard the quiet sigh escape Tamaki's perfect lips and he himself couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was thinking about. His mind soon scattered when Tamaki looked up and smiled at him, his violet eyes sparkling and his beatific smile lighting up his face.

_Now let me hold your hand... I wanna hold your hand._

Kyoya felt his heart stop and then pound twice as hard in his chest. His breath caught and he was sure Tamaki could hear his rapidly beating heart in his chest. Never before had the blonde host done that to him before. Perhaps it was the piano playing mixed with the thoughts he had been having recently about him. Either way, he was wholly entrapped by his violet eyes and lovely smile.

_And when I touch you... I feel... Happy. Inside. It's such a feeling that my love... I can't hide._

Kyoya Ootori knew just how big the cost is if he were to confess his feelings towards his best friend, but his hand seemed to decide to defy his mental orders to not do what it was doing. Which of course was running his fingers through Tamaki's soft blonde hair. The look of surprise on Tamaki's face made him chuckle slightly, but the pleased hum of bliss that escaped from Tamaki was nearly enough to send Kyoya over the edge and just do what he had been dreaming of for years. But no... This wasn't wise. He retracted his hand, and turned to walk away, completely missing the look of utter disappointment and sadness that crossed Tamaki's face.

_Yeah, you've got that something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something... I wanna hold your hand._

Strong, but delicate fingers closed around his wrist as he tried to leave. He looked down in surprise and then up and into the soft violet eyes of his beloved best friend. His heart nearly thudded out of his chest and he refused to let it. He was an Ootori, and Ootori's never showed emotion, nor did they fall in love with their best friend's therefore making them gay. It just didn't work.

Tamaki stood from the piano bench, his hand still grasping Kyoya's. His mind still reeling from the soft touch of Kyoya's fingers in his hair. Kyoya had never been that gentle with his before. Tamaki found he really liked it. It gave him hope. He smiled at his best friend. "Mon ami, where do you think you're going?" he asked him lightly, hoping to settle Kyoya back down and see if he could get another response out of the dark haired boy.

Kyoya looked down at Tamaki's hand on his wrist. Just a few more centimeters and then they'd be holding hands. His heart wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand, to have him be his. But his mind supplied the realistic outcome of losing any chance to gain his father's approval and Tamaki's grandmother's acceptance.

The blonde could see a struggle behind Kyoya's grey eyes and glasses. He sighed and stepped closer, deciding that he was tired of waiting and that Kyoya would never make the first move.

_And when I touch you... I feel... Happy. Inside. It's such a feeling that my love... I can't hide._

Tamaki's hand reached out slowly and pushed a lock of black hair out of Kyoya's eyes. He wanted to see them, read them like he was so good at doing and decipher what the boy before him was thinking. He smiled as Kyoya's bewildered eyes met his and gazed at him with an unbidden love that he was finally allowing to come forth.

Kyoya could see the emotions welling up in Tamaki's eyes and he wanted to both run from the room, and into the blonde's arms. He couldn't believe that he was standing here and acting so foolishly out of character. His eyes turned steely and he resolved to do something about his predicament.

Fingers twined into Tamaki's grasp on Kyoya's wrist and his violet eyes widened. He looked down and then back up at his best friend with a smile. Did this mean that he too...? His eyes held a question and this time, Kyoya was ready to give him an answer.

Kyoya could see the wonderment and apprehension in those violet eyes as he swiftly leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with his. The kiss was unbearably soft and both boys melted into one another as it deepened. Tamaki was the first to pull away, his eyes locked on those of the Shadow King's and a ridiculously loving smile on his just kissed lips.

_Yeah, you've got that something. I think you'll understand... When I feel that something. I wanna hold your hand._

Kyoya too smiled back, his eyes showing his true feelings rather than his smile. He leaned forward once more and gave Tamaki a quick kiss before stepping away and looking at the clock. "It's almost time for the others to arrive." he said quietly before heading back to his seat on the couch and resuming his work on his laptop.

Tamaki stood in the same spot with a goofy smile plastered upon his face. "Mommy does love Daddy after all!" he said with a little excited jump. He looked over to where Kyoya was sitting as saw the black haired boy shaking his head with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Ooof. Tamaki, the others will be arriving soon. Get off." Kyoya sighed as the blonde tackled him in a cuddle. "But Mommy is supposed to like cuddling with Daddy..." Tamaki said slyly with a mischievous smirk, one that make Kyoya think he was up to no good yet, also that he looked devilishly handsome that way.

Kyoya sighed once more and shook his head, "Mommy does like cuddling with Daddy, but not doing Host Club hours. Okay? After school." he said patiently, the ghost of a smile crossing his face as he tried to focus on his work. Tamaki smiled and rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder and just watched as he put in different figures and math problems. Kyoya decided that was the best he was going to get, so he relented and allowed Tamaki to invade his personal space. It wasn't like he hated it after all.

And so, the Host Club found them like that. Kyoya typing away on his laptop, and Tamaki snuggled up against Kyoya's side with his head on his shoulder and a content smile upon his lips. That was how they would find them every day after that as well.

_I wanna hold your hand..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite stories I’ve written in a while. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
